1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heating system including a collector plate primarily designed for heating fluid such as in a water heater or swimming pool, etc. The collector assembly of the system is specifically mounted in combination with a brace frame disposing the collector assembly in spaced relation to the ground or surface on which the assembly is mounted wherein the brace frame also serves as a gym set or support frame for a plurality of exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar heating systems have long been known as a method of obtaining hot fluid without the use of traditional fuels. The prior art is exemplified by U.S. patents to H. A. Wheeler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,753,227, 1,853,480 and 1,971,242. While these patents do not demonstrate all the modern structures of the development of solar heat systems, they are representative of certain basic structures which are commonly in use.
There are recognized certain inherent disadvantages exemplified in the prior art which is available both commercially and in U.S. issued patents.
Conventionally solar water heater structures comprise various designed collector assemblies having fluid conduit means directly attached to some type of absorbing collector plate wherein heat is transmitted to the fluid directly through conductance from the plate itself. While the general design and structure of such prior art devices is operable for certain applications, the lack of efficiency is generally questioned.
However, the common inherent problem associated with such prior art devices is the lack of efficiency in operation and performance and therefore the lack of required performance characteristics in maintaining a given amount of fluid at a predetermined temperature. Alternately, efficiency or operating characteristics are unacceptable due to the length of time it takes to heat certain quantities of water and transfer such heated quantities to a storage tank for use at a later time.
Finally, other problems associated with the manufacture, use and sale of such prior art solar water heaters is the storage of the collector assembly itself. Water is generally considered a heavy fluid and the accumulation of significant amounts of water within the collector assembly naturally increases its weight to the point where the collector assembly itself is not adaptable for mounting on roofs or the tops or sides of normal dwelling structures. Along this line such disadvantages further include the general unsightly appearance of such collector assemblies when they are positioned for proper exposure to the sun's radiant energy. Because of the abnormally great weight that accompany operation or use of such collector assemblies frequently special support frames must be utilized to maintain their position of exposure to the sun's radiant energy in a safe manner. Again, this often adds to the unsightliness of the entire display of the collector assembly, therefore, detracting from the desirability of using the entire system.
It is, therefore, readily seen that there is a need in the heating industry for an efficient, durable and low maintenance solar energy heating system capable of being mounted for direct exposure to the sun's radiant energy while at the same time mounting such collector assembly in a manner which will not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the system in its entirety.